


This Brokenness Inside Me Might Start Healing

by purplepen76



Series: I Built the Pyramids for You, Babe [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform, feel good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepen76/pseuds/purplepen76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is back for their first summer break away from college. More united than ever, it becomes pretty obvious that they need a place where they can all hang out and Derek and Aiden’s small apartment is just not cutting it. With the help from the pack, Stiles sets off on what he would like to call Mission: Home Is Where the Pack Is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay part two! The title is from the beautiful Miranda Lambert's "The House That Built Me". This is literally all pack feels and fluff, I hope you guys like it!

“Can you believe we’re all home?” Lydia’s voice sounded like honey over the phone and Allison laughed back in response.

“Almost all home, Ethan and I are still twenty minutes away from Beacon Hills.”

“Don’t remind me, Aiden’s been whining ever since you guys got close enough for him to smell Ethan.” Allison could see clearly in her mind’s eye Lydia rolling her eyes.

“Have not!” The angry remark from the background sent Allison into a fit of giggles.

“Who else is there?” Ethan was listening into their conversation, there was no doubt, and he’d been anxious as soon as he’d been able to smell the pack again too. Allison often wished she could have those strong senses, though she never wanted the bite, if only to feel the pack even closer.

“Scott and Isaac, Danny and Stiles obviously, Cora and Derek went out to grab food, I think the Sheriff and Melissa wanted to stop by too, but not sure when.”

“I think it’s great that they finally admitted that they liked each other. Too bad other stubborn people we know won’t do the same.” Allison sighed dramatically and beside her Ethan laughed openly.

“You are so lucky he doesn’t have super hearing and the other one isn’t here.” Lydia laughed back and Stiles was whining about something, though he was too far away from the phone to hear.

“True, we’ll we just crossed into the city lines, we’re going to drop off my bags and then head over to the apartment.” Since Aiden was living with Derek, Ethan had taken residence with them during breaks. It meant that Danny also practically lived there and the small apartment was always filled with people when the pack was home. Allison hung up the phone with the other girl, letting Ethan take the bulk of her things up to the apartment that she and her father shared. To his credit, Chris had been much more relaxed around the pack since Thanksgiving, though he still greeted them at the door, gun obviously tucked behind his back. Some habits were hard to kick.

“Sir.” Ethan nodded to the ex-hunter before making his way toward Allison’s room without needing direction. Werewolf senses really did come in handy. Chris watched him go, obviously coming to the same conclusion as his daughter. Allison was just proud that he didn’t grill the poor kid as to why he knew where her room was. Ethan was one of the few wolves that had never been in their home and her dad seemed to be in a good mood.

“Dad!” Allison threw her arms around him, feeling almost giddy when he pulled her into a tight hug. While she’d just been home for Spring Break, it still felt like ages since she’d seen her dad.

“Missed you too.” The ex-hunter’s voice was gruff as he buried his face in his daughter’s hair doing a pretty good impression of one of the wolves. The thought makes a happy laugh bubble from Allison’s throat and soon they were both smiling.

“I’m going to go get the rest of it.” Ethan gave the father and daughter duo the space they needed while he used his werewolf strength to his advantage. It took a few trips, but without breaking a sweat, Ethan had all of Allison’s things back in the apartment without needing any extra help.

“Do you have to go right now?” Chris asked, knowing that his daughter would be going to see the rest of the pack.

“I do, I’m sorry Dad. You’ll have me all day tomorrow and the next, I promise.”

“Just you or Cora and Lydia too?” Chris never really minded having the girls around, but he missed his daughter being around more, back when things had been so much simpler.

“Just me tomorrow, but probably not the day after.” At least she was honest, and Chris nodded, doing his best to smile and ignore the jealousy at just how much of his daughter’s life was filled with werewolves. “Want it to be just me? I have the rest of the summer for catching up with them.”

“No, it’s okay.” Chris smiled genuinely this time. His daughter always knew what to say to make him proud.

“Mr. Argent.” Ethan nodded and Chris even managed a non-constipated look back, “Alli if you’re all set we should head over.” Missing the pack was hard on him, but missing his twin was making his wolf edgy. They were physically closer than they’d been since spring break and Ethan wanted to be with Aiden again.

“Sure, sorry. I’ll be back tonight Dad I promise.”

“Stay the night, it’s fine. And if you want to bring Cora and Lydia back tomorrow we can go out for breakfast.”

“Thanks you’re the best!” She threw her arms around him again, kissing him firmly on the cheek before heading toward the car.

“That was really cool of you, Sir.” Ethan noted, a small smile on his lips, before he let himself out to catch the elevator with his daughter.

“I’m going soft, damn it.” Chris shook his head, not really quite as mad about it as he thought he ought to be.

* * *

“They’re here!” Allison could hear Stiles’ shout all the way from the parking lot. She stifled her laugh best she could as she felt Ethan nearly crawl out of skin at the sheer volume and pitch of it.

The two made it up to the apartment at breakneck speed, opening the door to a cozy home and a very different scene than the last pack meeting before college had started. Then things had still been tense. They had all been still trying to get a feeling for each other and what a pack without Scott being the alpha meant, but everything was different now. Stiles coming into his pack role had been the best thing to happen for them. As much was evident by Aiden’s spot on the couch nearly stuck to Stiles’ side. 

“Hey guys!” Aiden’s head turned so quickly at Stiles’ greeting Allison was thankful that he was a werewolf and that even if he’d sustained whiplash he’d heal instantly. The twins were in the middle of the room hugging before Allison could get to Stiles for a hug so she just rolled her eyes and went to hug Lydia first, happy when the girl pulled her in tight.

“Missed you, bestie.” Lydia smiled and let her go so the rest of the pack could greet her.

“I missed you too! My Dad said I should stay the night and in the morning you and Cora can come home with me and he’ll take us out to breakfast.”

“Wow Mr Ex-Hunter feeding my pups? Not sure how I feel about that.” Stiles teased, giving Allison a tight hug of his own.

“Oh I almost forgot, speaking of pups.” Allison laughed as she took the stuffed wolf pup from her purse.

“Wolfy!” Stiles shouted with glee and made grabby hands at the toy until Allison let him take it.

“His name is Der-Wolf.” Ethan rolled his eyes and the rest of the pack laughed at the name.

“You named him what?” Derek’s monotone ‘don’t mess with me’ reply from the open door made the whole room go completely silent.

“Der-Wolf. It was better than some of the other options.” Allison eyed the alpha with her patented ‘stop being a sourwolf’ look and Stiles was so not allowed to name their looks anymore. The two stared each other down for another long moment before they both broke, their grins taking over their entire faces and Allison launched herself at the alpha, laughing when he caught her with ease and carefully swung her around the room. The pack relaxed and soon everyone was laughing again, helping Derek and Cora set out the food and sharing stories from school since they’d last met up in the spring.

The twins were sharing the couch with Allison squished between them. She was eating off of both of their plates instead of getting her own which neither seemed to mind. Danny was sitting in Ethan’s lap with his legs stretching across his other two pack mates eating off of his own plate which he moved just out of the huntress’ reach. Lydia and Cora were sitting on the foot rest with Scott at their feet. Isaac was playing footsy with his mate while leaning on Stiles, they both had their backs against Derek’s armchair, which the alpha was sitting in, his legs curled up underneath himself. All in all Derek was a very proud alpha looking around the room and he could feel the pride that radiated off of Stiles as he too surveyed the pack. Thier pack.

“Your parents are here.” Derek said before they heard the knock on the door.

“Come in, it’s open!” Stiles called from his seat on the ground. The pack picked themselves up from their various seats to greet the older couple.

“It’s like you guys never left.” Melissa laughed as each pack member got up to hug her.

“This is a nice apartment.” John added and Derek thanked him, blush evident on his face.

“So what’s for lunch?” Scott showed his mom over to the food while John took a seat on the now empty couch, Stiles taking the spot on the floor by his feet.

“You going to be home tonight, son?”

“I think so, we haven’t really figured all that out.”

“Well Ethan, Aiden, and Danny will be here, I think the girls are staying here too then going to Argent’s in the morning.” Derek supplied. John rose his eyebrow at the last part and Stiles shrugged.

“Chris offered. Anyway I think Scott, Isaac and I should all be home.”

“Good.” Melissa smiled as she sat down next to John. Stiles tried not to stare when his father began to eat off of her plate like it was the most natural thing in the world. Stiles had seen them together when he’d come home from spring break and he love it. He was more than happy that they had someone to lean on, especially with him and Scott gone, but it was still a bit weird to see the two act as if they’d been together for years. “I was hoping to have a family day tomorrow, does that work for you guys?”

“Yeah, I don’t see why not.” Stiles smiled at the idea of having real family time again.

“Stiles! Isaac is going for thirds and I haven’t even had seconds!” Cora’s whine from the kitchen brought Stiles back up off of the floor.

“What have I told you two about sharing?” He huffed as he made his way over to stop the impending fight.

“He takes his role seriously, doesn’t he?” Melissa asked as she watched Stiles play mediator to the two werewolves who seemed to be fighting for attention more than to actually fight. Children.

“He does. You should have heard him last night.” John laughed and rolled his eyes. “Scott and Isaac looked like he’d taken away their favorite toy.”

“From what I heard he did, he wouldn’t let them play xbox all night.” Derek said and the three adults laughed again, looking back at what seemed to have turned into complete anarchy.

“This pack, it’s been great for everyone.” Melissa observed and Derek nodded his agreement.

“Yeah, it really has.” 

* * *

“It’s way too hot out Derek! Couldn’t you have gotten an apartment at a complex with a pool!” Cora complained from the couch. Derek wouldn’t have abided the attitude from just any beta, but it was his sister and he loved her too much to say anything.

“Well you can pick the next place then.” Derek huffed, instantly realizing his mistake.

“Really?” She was sitting up fully before Derek could dissuade her and Lydia, who had been on her lap, nearly fell off.

“Come on Cora!”

“Sorry, but did you hear him? We can pick the next place!”

“Don’t let Stiles hear that.” Allison spoke from Derek’s armchair. Honestly he had no idea how the three girls had ended up in his living room or how Allison had managed to take his favorite chair. The things that he let the girls get away with…

“Why don’t let Stiles hear that?” All three girls leveled him with a ‘please, you know the answer to that’ look and he instantly felt his wolf growl at them.

“Calm it, Der-wolf.” Allison rolled her eyes. “What we mean is, is that Stiles wants you to rebuild the old house. If you let him hear that we can pick the next place then he’ll just hound you until you fix it up or kill him.”

“Sometimes I think the second part is more likely.” Lydia says helpfully and Cora hides her laugh behind a ridiculous sounding cough.

“Why does he want the old house rebuilt?” Derek’s eyebrows were doing the thing that Stiles loved to call his ‘I don’t know what’s going on and thinking about it hurts’ look and Allison was the one to laugh this time, though she didn’t even bother to hide it. That’s it, ever since Stiles became pack mom complete anarchy seemed to run through his pack. He was going to have to have a talk with the boy.

“Well if you’d just ask him about it, I’m sure he’d tell you.” Lydia said cryptically and the other two nodded. “Anyway, I have a pool, let’s go back to my place, no one’s home and it beats this joint.”

“Remember who owns this joint when you want to have a huge pack sleepover again.” Derek rolled his eyes, no heat in his tone.

“Oh we’ll just go to the Stilinski-McCall house, Melissa said we are always welcome.” Cora responded cheerfully.

“Or my place, it’s certainly big enough.” Lydia said helpfully.

“Or mine, my Dad is really coming around.” Allison finished up brightly. The three of them quickly gathered their things before each giving their alpha a peck on the cheek.

“See you later!” They called in unison on the way out. Forget Stiles, Derek thought, those three are going to be the death of me. 

* * *

“Do you think he took the bait?” Stiles asked as he floated lazily in Lydia’s pool. The rest of the pack, minus Derek was already waiting there for the girls.

“He did tell Cora that the next place he bought she got to choose.” Allison smiled, knowing that with all the flailing he was doing there might be a danger that Stiles would drown himself, but Scott and Danny were both close enough to catch him that it wasn’t much of a worry. “We told him that if you’d heard that it would be a bad thing.”

“How could that possibly be a bad thing?” Stiles cried, righting himself so he could tread in place. “Did you mention rebuilding the house? 

“We did. He asked why and we told him to ask you.” Cora swam circles around the boy while Lydia sat on the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in before returning to the lawn chairs to get a tan.

“Oh my God! Do I have to do everything around here?” Stiles groaned.

“We can always talk to him.” Ethan suggested and looked to his twin who nodded. “If he hears it from all of us, maybe he’ll listen.”

“Or he’ll get so aggravated that it won’t happen.”

“Don’t ruin my good mood Cora.” Stiles whined and the girl stopped her circles to crowd her pack mom with a hug and big wet kiss on the cheek. Stiles pretended to get away, but Cora’s wolf could tell just how much he loved the attention from his pups.

“You guys hear that? I think it’s the camaro.” Isaac had his head tilted. Everyone quieted down and sure enough even Stiles could hear the power of the engine.

“Okay guys, it’s time we get operation Home Is Where the Pack Is in motion.” Stiles said gravely.

“Why do we let him name things, again?” Aiden asked no one in particular and Stiles splashed him in retaliation. 

“Oh you so asked for it!” Aiden laughed, swim chasing the boy around the large pool. By the time Derek came into the backyard he found all of his betas, Lydia included in a game of chase Stiles.

“Derek help me!” The boy called as he narrowly missed Allison’s grasp.

“Not a chance.” Derek grinned, all teeth, sitting back on the lawn to watch his pack play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Ethan, Aiden, and Danny all take the time to talk to Derek and the alpha finally realizes just how much he is loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where all these Derek feels came from, but I am so not sorry about the emotional level that this chapter reached.

Only a week had passed in the girls’ miniature interrogation and Derek was still reeling from it. Of course he wanted what was best for his pack and a bigger place for them to feel safe in was a great idea, but rebuilding the house was not at the top of his list. Of course Stiles didn’t feel like coming out and telling him himself so he used his powers of persuasion to get the pups to do his dirty work. Derek wasn’t sure when he’d come to understand Stiles so implicitly or when he’d started to refer to the betas as pups, even just in his head, but he blamed the energetic boy entirely. He was brought from his musings when a key clicked in the front door and it opened to reveal Scott.

“I think you should rebuild the house.” Scott said by way of greeting. Derek was sitting in the kitchen, a rare moment where no one else seemed to be in the apartment.

“Subtle as always, Scott.” Derek rolled his eyes, coffee cup poised to his lips. He nodded his head to the other empty stool before finishing the mug in one gulp. “You want a cup.”

“Sure, thanks.” Derek got up to make himself another coffee, pulling down Scott’s mug from the cabinet to make him one too. Every member of the pack had things laying around the apartment, Derek was starting to clearly see how the place he’d picked out might not be big enough for everyone.

“Did Stiles put you up to this?” Derek was not as oblivious as the others would assume and he knew that they boy was up to something.

“Yes? No? Well no, not really.” Sometimes Derek found it hard to remember how Scott had been such a good alpha, but when turned to give him his coffee, the earnest look on his face made it all come back.

“You should have been the alpha.” Derek sighed, sitting back down.

“This again? Dude, I already told you, I would have died if I’d tried to take down Peter, you did the right thing.”

“It doesn’t feel like it.” Scott sighed and slipped off of the stool to walk around the counter. Derek wasn’t as tactile as the rest of the pack. He really only scent marked them when the situation seemed to call for it. Scott had been much more understanding as an alpha and had always been there for every one of his betas, even Derek.

“Stop it. You’re a great alpha.” Scott crowded into his space, giving him the time to push him away, but when he didn’t he moved in to pull his alpha into a hug, scenting him quietly in an intimate gesture that showed just how much the younger man trusted Derek. “I told you then and I’ll tell you again now, I am always here if you need it and so it Stiles. When things get to be too much, we’ll pick up the slack. You never have to ask us for it, we’re always going to be here.”

Derek felt the stress leak from his bones as he rested his head against Scott. He never deserved the kindness that the pack showed him and yet they always gave it freely. Sometimes the things that they did for him made him want to cry.

“So stop brooding,” Scott laughed as he pulled back, giving Derek space again, “tell me why you don’t want to rebuild the house. If you just talk to us, or even just me I’ll get Stiles to back off. If he’s going to listen to anyone, it’s going to be me.” Scott moved to the couch with the mugs and Derek followed without question. Derek took one side and sat with his legs pulled up under himself. It made him look so much younger, vulnerable in a way that Scott still had a hard time aligning with his old view of Derek. Scott took to the other side, waiting patiently for his alpha to answer him.

“I don’t want to rebuild the house because it won’t bring back my family.” Derek admitted quietly. Scott shifted closer and placed a gentle hand on Derek’s leg.

“You don’t have to rebuild it if you don’t want.” Scott looked so insistent that Derek actually believed him.

“But the pack does need a place. Stiles is right.” It pained him to admit that the mouthy kid was right, but in the end Stiles had more sense concerning the pack than he did most days.

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” Scott laughed, bumping his shoulder into Derek’s. “And this can all wait too, right now the apartment is enough, we all have school to go back to, really we won’t need a large place until we graduate.”

“I still think you should have been the alpha.”

“Hey, stop it. Remember what you said to me? You told me that I was a great alpha, that I just needed someone to teach me the things that I didn’t know. You taught me how to be a wolf Derek, let me teach you how to be human again.” Derek thought he ought to be offended by the comment, but he understood what Scott meant and he smiled.

“Okay, I think I can handle that.”

“Good. Now everyone is waiting at my place wondering where our alpha is, we wouldn’t want to disappoint them, would we?”

“How did you do it?” Derek asked and Scott paused from standing, his focus back on his alpha.

“Do what?”

“Balance it all. Being in high school, an alpha, breakups, I don’t know how did you deal with any of it?”

“Honestly?” Derek nodded and Scott chuckled. “My Mom needs me, I couldn’t give up and let her down. The pack was so new and they used to look at me like I had all of the answers and I had to, for them. And of course Stiles. He was there whenever I needed it. He was always by my side making me sleep when I’d stayed up to long and cooking when I’d forgotten to eat. He kept all of my secrets, pretended to the pack like I was stronger than I felt and at the end of the day, he’s what got me through it.” 

“Why does it always come back to him?” Derek groaned.

“Because sometimes it’s okay for your anchor to be another person and just maybe he’s everyone’s.” Derek thought about the comment while Scott cleaned up the mugs.

“The pack is my anchor now.”

“Sure, I know.” Scott smiled a knowing smile. “Look take as much time as you need, but everyone expects you to show up eventually. If you want to hear less nagging from Stiles you should probably not keep him waiting.”

“Sure thing, I’ll meet you there.” Derek answered, completely out of focus. His mind was playing over Scott’s anchor comment again and again and thankfully the former alpha left it alone, closing the door behind him. “Damn it, Stiles.” The man groaned, hearing Scott chuckle as he walked down the hall. “Why does it always have to be Stiles?”

* * *

Ethan and Aiden didn’t often stick around the apartment if no one else was there. The pack was so used to being together that having any less than three of them sitting around was suspicious and a little unsettling. Derek had just been at the gym and when he’d left there were certainly more pack members in the apartment. It seemed that the girls were gone, most likely out shopping or bothering Allison’s father. Chris was doing his part to honor the Hale-Argent truce by taking care of what pack members he could and Derek was forever grateful for that. He had to assume that Scott was at work and that Stiles, Isaac, and Danny were either keeping him company or bothering John, something the Sheriff will undoubtedly complain about the next time he saw Derek. The fact that it was the twins sitting around, quiet and doing their own thing, made the alpha less suspicious which was the only reason why their knowing looks through him off.

“We’re looking into bigger apartments.” Ethan starts as a greeting and Derek instantly groans.

“When I find Stiles I’m going to-”

“-rip his throat out. With your teeth. Yes, we all know.” Aiden finished for him, sounding extremely bored. “Anyway, this place is great for the two of us, but I think that it’s starting to drive Miss McCall and Sheriff up a wall that we’re constantly invading their space.”

“Not to mention that Lydia’s house is like a museum and if Stiles breaks one more thing I think Mrs. Martin will actually ban us for life.” Ethan added offhandedly and Aiden nodded his agreement.

“So we need a bigger place.” Aiden summed up, looking back at the laptop on his twin’s lap and this time Derek takes the time to take a better look at it. Various apartments and houses are on the screen and the two seemed to have at least fifteen tabs open.

“And before you say something, Stiles did not put us up to this.” Ethan added. “While I love coming home and spending time with Aiden, I think we’re a bit too old to have bunk beds.”

“That was Stiles’ idea.” Derek deadpans.

“We know,” Aiden rolls his eyes, “ And Cora, Lydia and Allison sharing a bed, while being a hot image, is not practical.”

“Lydia and Allison have houses to go to.” Derek pointed out, ignoring that Aiden has just made a comment about his sister in a sexual context. Some battles were not worth fighting. Instead of giving into his protective older brother habits, he turned toward the kitchen for a snack. He’d planned on showering and making food, but he hardly ever seemed to get to do the things he planned anymore.

“Sure, but there are houses and there are homes. A home has your family in it.” Ethan levels Derek with a sagely look before looking back at the screen.

“And where better for our family to be than in one huge house together?” Aiden asked as if it were the simplest of answers. Derek hated to admit it, but he was starting to think that just maybe Stiles and the back was right. Instead of voicing that, he finished the banana he’d found in the nearly empty fruit basket and turned away from the duo.

“I’m going to shower.” Derek grunted in response, conveniently missing the annoyed looks that the twins gave each other. If Stiles had been there he would have laughed and made a joke about how identical the looks were. Stiles really wasn’t funny.

“Sure thing, when you’re out we can go over the places we’ve already looked at.” Aiden called, both boys dissolving into a fit of laughter. Derek responded by slamming the door to the bathroom.

Derek tuned out the teasing of his betas as he turned on the shower. He loved the pack more than he could tell them, but just like any other family there were times when he wanted to get away and just be alone. Closing his eyes under the hot spray, Derek prayed to whom ever was listening that the twins would be gone before he got out of the shower. Ever since his conversation with Scott, Derek had given very serious consideration to rebuilding the old Hale house. They had plenty of land and he could even demolish the old foundation, building in a different part of the woods, but somehow that seemed even more wrong than rebuilding the first place. Normally Derek was a quick in the shower. It was stupid to waste water and with how often the pack stayed over he had enough people running up his water bill, but he stayed in the shower longer, hoping that all of the answers to his problems would magically come to him. When they didn’t and the hot water began to run cold, Derek got out of the shower, toweling off quickly before exiting toward the living room.

“If you guys are serious about showing me the houses then let’s get this over with.” Derek sighed, more than a little surprised when he found Danny sprawled out on the couch, no twins in sight.

“I sent them to the store to get food. I also closed all the tabs without saving them.” Danny grinned conspiratorially.

“Thanks.” Derek sighed. Danny lifted his legs, motioning for Derek to sit and the man slid onto the couch easily. Danny shifted so his legs were nestled in Derek’s lap before continuing.

“Before you ask, yes Stiles sent me over, but no I am not going to bug you. I love Stiles to death, but he’s being annoying as hell right now, so I’m here in silent protest. If it comes to blows, however, I was never here. Sorry I do have some semblance of self preservation.”

“Thanks Danny, that’s more than nearly anyone else has given me.” Derek laughs despite himself and his beta smiled back. The two didn’t often get one-on-one time and Derek instantly felt bad. He liked the human, he was kind and smart and he gave Stiles a run for his money. Danny would make a good wolf, but he was invaluable to the pack just the way he was.

“Stop it with the brooding face. I came over to make sure you were okay. I figured I might be the only one to actually ask.” Danny said, his face suddenly sober.

“Scott checked on me, don’t worry about it.” Derek waved him off, not at all comfortable with how much the betas worried about him.

“But I do, that’s the point. We all should. We might be a family, but you act like you’re an outsider and you’re supposed to lead us.” Danny shifted so he was sitting up, his face dangerously close to Derek’s. “You are an awesome alpha and I don’t know everything that happened in your past, but I know that right here, right now, you are an amazing person and you need to stop beating yourself up. You have a loving family, and yeah we’re not blood and we’re loud, crazy, and eat you out of house and home, but we love you Derek and you should know that.” Derek was speechless at Danny’s declaration. The boy seemed to understand and he simply smiled, reaching over the couch to grab the familiar stuffed wolf. “Even if you don’t want to let us all in yet, I get it, but I thought maybe you could use a little extra reminder of pack.”

Derek took the wolf and hugged it close. A single tear fell from his eyes and soaked into the wolf’s tuft of fur. Danny edged closer, wrapping both of his arms around Derek’s neck until he was practically in the wolf’s lap and the stuffed toy was squished in between them. Danny ran his hands up and down Derek’s back and quietly whispered away Derek’s pain.

“Hey I think the others are coming back soon.” Danny pulled away and Derek looked up at him with watery eyes. “Want to go to your room and I’ll ward them away? I think I’ve got mountain ash on me.” Derek let out a bark of a laugh at that and Danny grinned back.

“No, that’s okay, I’m just going to wash up.”

“Okay. You know I’m always here for you, right?” Danny asked and Derek nodded. The human smiled, pecking his alpha on the cheek before moving off of him. “Go on then, I’ll distract them.”

“Hey, thank you.” Derek leaned down and kissed Danny on the top of his head, scenting him quickly before pulling away. “Ethan is lucky to have you.”

“Not as lucky as we are to have you.” Danny grinned back, laying back out on the couch to await the others. Derek smiled back fondly, feeling better after the talk and a good cry. He would never admit it to anyone, but sometimes it was nice to just let go and not have to explain himself to anyone.

Derek let the door shut quietly behind him when he made it into his room. He rubbed the stray tears from his eyes and let Danny’s words sink in. He was loved. He had the best pack, the best family he could have hoped for and he was loved. By the time the twins made it back, with the girls and Isaac in toe, Derek was feeling lighter than he had in years.

“Everything good, bro?” Cora whispered when she sat down next to him on the couch. Danny was sitting in Ethan’s lap on the floor, grinning widely at him.

“Yeah, everything’s perfect.” Derek smiled. He felt the confusion and happiness in the pack around him and for the first time in a long time, Derek forgot about the past and allowed himself to live in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this so did not go in the direction that I intended, but I love where it did end up. I hope you guys liked it too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets to talk to his first pup Isaac and even has a sweet moment with Stiles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need this fluff to make me forget about Monday's episode. Which didn't happen. At all.

Derek had gotten used to his betas ambushing him at random points to bug him on Stiles’ behalf. It’s the reason why he’s not surprised to find Isaac sitting in the apartment alone when he’s well aware that everyone is supposed to be at the McCall-Stilinski house. He was actually on his way over, but the mop of curls taking up residence on one of Lydia’s ridiculous throw pillows made him pause.

“Stiles needs to grow a pair and talk to me himself.” Derek grunts, not bothering to hide his own smile.

“I invite you to tell him that yourself.” Isaac smirked up at his alpha. “I would love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.”

“I’m sure you would. What would your insufferable pack mom like now?”

“I suspect world domination, but that’s not why I’m here.” Isaac snarked back, his grin all teeth.

“I think you just confused Stiles with Lydia.” Derek sidestepped whatever Isaac refused to tell him. Unlike the other pups Isaac didn’t respond well to being pushed and often needed to be left alone to come to things on his own terms. He might have come over for a reason, but until he was ready to reveal it Derek wasn’t going to get it out of him.

“I’m not so sure, I think at some point Stiles adjusted his ten year wooing plan to a joint plan between the two to take over the free world.”

“Now there’s a scary thought.” Derek laughed and nudged Isaac until the boy lifted his head and Derek settled down, allowing the mop of curls to rest in his lap. “Now, what’s up?”

“I miss you.” His tone was vulnerable and it reminded Derek of the scarred boy that he’d turned all those years ago.

“I saw you yesterday.” He rolled his eyes, but carded his hands through the curls anyway. Isaac lifted his head to lean into the touch. Stiles always said that he was one touch starved puppy and knowing his part Derek’s not surprised, but he did immediately feel regret for not trying to fix that before.

“Well yeah, the whole pack was there. I miss  you .” Isaac rolled his eyes like it should have been obvious and Derek blushed. When he spoke again his voice was quieter. Derek had to lean in to hear every word. “Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if they were still here. Do you think they would have liked the pack?” Derek didn’t need to be told who Isaac meant and he sighed, giving the question real thought.

“I think that they would have had a hard time adjusting, honestly.” It hurt to admit because they had meant so much to him, his first shot at family since he’d lost his own, but he couldn’t see how they would have melded with the group now or even how them living would have changed the pack today. There too many ‘what ifs’ involved in the question and it made Derek’s head hurt.

“I know.” Isaac agreed, his tone just as pained. Of course he loved the pack and how close they were, but there were nights when he lay awake remembering how things were and sometimes he missed it.

“I’m glad you adjusted as well as you did. I was worried about you when Scott became alpha.” Derek admitted and Isaac’s dark expression turned soft.

“Why? Scott always looked after me.”

“I know, that wasn’t what worried me. I just figured that you would be fine with him, without me.” The admission was quiet and scared.

“Stop it.” Isaac rolled his eyes. “Scott was my alpha and he’s my mate now, but you gave me the bite Derek. You gave me a better life when no one else gave me the time of day. How could I forget you?” Isaac pulled his body up to look Derek directly in the eyes.

“He was good for you. I was horrible.” The last word got choked on a dry sob.

“Oh, Derek.” Isaac carded his hand through Derek’s hair, pulling him closer until their foreheads touched. “You did the best that you could with what you had. You weren’t raised to be an alpha, there were so many things you didn’t know.” Isaac smiled, this time no trace of smugness or sarcasm was present in his expression. “Come on, I think you need pack cuddles tonight.”

“I do not want anything to do with puppy piles.” Derek nearly whined.

“Stiles is going to be so happy when I tell him you admitted that they’re puppy piles.” Isaac grinned, his smug attitude returned.

“Fine, come on, get up.” Derek headbutted Isaac’s collar gently, using it as a cover to scent him.

“I see what you did there, trickywolf.” Isaac grinned, but he rubbed his nose on his neck to scent his alpha right back.

“Stiles is not allowed to name things, ever.” Derek groaned, allowing his beta to drag him to his feet.

“You know what, you can tell him that when you tell him to grow a pair.” Isaac suggested, easily manhandling Derek from his apartment.

“Not a chance.” Derek laughed with a lightness that hadn’t been there minutes before. The two stopped in front of Scott’s new bike. He’d traded in the old one during their senior year with a little help from the twins. It was a Harley Davidson and Isaac stroked the side lovingly.

“He let you take her out?” Derek asked surprised and Isaac threw him the helmet. “No way in hell am I riding bitch.” Derek growled, snatching the keys. He ignored the way Isaac giggled and slid on the bike behind him. The pup wrapped his arms tightly around his alpha. The helmet kept him from getting closer, but Derek could feel the love and content aura flooding off of him through the pack bond.

“Scott is going to be so jealous.” Isaac sang in Derek’s ear as he kicked up the stand and revved the engine.

“I guess we just won’t tell him then.” Derek replied before tearing out of the parking lot and onto the road.

“You might want to slow down!” Isaac yelled over the wind. Derek could imagine how his eyes would be shining bright and the smile that was once to rear split across his face.

“Do you really want that?”

“No way!” Even over the roar of the engine Derek could here Isaac’s laughter. He leaned further into the bike and felt Isaac do the same. They picked up speed as they rushed through the streets. Both boys were so caught in their excitement that they didn’t hear the police siren until the car was nearly on top of them.

“Shit.” Derek cursed, bringing the bike to a reasonable speed before pulling over.

“Do you know how fast you two were going?” A familiar voice made both boys perk up and they took of their helmets to face deputy Parish.

“Hey Parish!” Isaac smiled his winning puppy smile that Scott could never say no to and Stiles had to ban from pack meetings concerning important decisions because even Derek didn’t know how to turn away from its power.

“Isaac? Derek?” Parish looked a bit stunned before an easy smile slid into place. Just like anyone who knew Isaac well, Parish was overly indulgent with the boy and it often only took one look from the pup to get the pack out of whatever trouble they’d managed to get themselves into. “Where are you two headed off to?”

“We’re just going to meet up with the others.” Isaac beamed casually. He leaned further on Derek, his eyes wide and innocent. “We’re actually going to be a little late.”

“Okay well you guys just want to make sure that you slow it down.” Parish responded, nice and easy. “Make sure to tell the others that I said hi.”

“Will do, thanks Parish!” Isaac was all smiles and the deputy ambled back to his car.

“We would be so fucked if you ever decided to go dark side.” Derek muttered as he started up the engine again. The cackle behind him did nothing to convince him otherwise. The rest of the ride to the Stilinski-McCall house was uneventful. As Derek expected the driveway was packed with cars and two very familiar bikes sat on the lawn. Derek parked the bike next to Stiles’ Jeep, behind John’s cruiser.

Isaac had his helmet off and was halfway through the door before Derek could even properly dismount. He could hear the laughter from his pack and for the first time in a long time Derek allowed the happiness to fill him. He never thought he deserved the second chance at being an alpha, or even the second chance at having a real pack, but life seemed to think otherwise. What would the harm be to embrace the things that he was given?

“What are you waiting for, Sourwolf?” Stiles was standing at the door, a playful smile on his face. It was the first time that Derek had seen the boy in a few weeks where one of the pups wasn’t hanging all over him. As if on cue, Scott came out, throwing his arm around his step-brother with a matching grin.

“Come on, big guy, everyone’s waiting on you!” Seeing the two so carefree sent Derek back deep in his memories. He’d seen this before, two young boys just happy to be alive and facing the world together. It had been years since they’d needed to face the world alone, it was time that Derek remembered the same.

“Okay.” Derek nodded more to himself than to them and he allowed a small, fond smile to creep over his face.

“Bestow my beating heart! Is that a smile?” Stiles grinned right back, clapping Derek on the back when he moved to pass the two into the house.

“It’s not like it never happens.” Danny defended his alpha from his spot on the couch. It looked like they were already starting on the pile. Danny was snugged in between the twins with Lydia spread across them. Her feel were in Allison’s lap, who was sitting in Ethan’s lap. Isaac was on the floor, nestled in between Aiden’s legs while Cora lay on the ground, her head pillowed in Isaac’s lap. John and Melissa were sitting on the loveseat smiling fondly at the mass of bodies that their adoptive family made. Without needing to be invited, Scott sat next to Isaac, pressing his back into the leg of the couch. Stiles sat between Danny’s legs, forcing Cora to sit up until she ended up curled up in his lap. Derek eyed the group before taking up the empty spot next to Stiles and Cora. With some wiggling, Allison curled her legs up so they were tangled with Lydia’s and on both Ethan and Danny’s lap. Ethan moved so Derek would sit between in legs and then pack settled again.

“Well now that you’ve made is so no one can comfortably get up, what are we watching?” Melissa asked, amusement playing in her eyes.

“Here we go.” Cora whispered under her breath and Derek nodded his agreement. Instantly the relatively quiet livingroom burst into sound. Everyone was arguing for their pick and the Hale siblings sat silently.

“Okay everyone shut up!” Stiles called out, covering Cora’s ears before to make sure he didn’t hurt her super hearing. The room calmed down considerably and Cora turned in his lap to nuzzle her thanks into Stiles’ neck. “Okay that’s better. I think Derek should pick, we never let him pick.”

“Really?” Derek asked surprised when everyone nodded their agreement. “Well, how about The Avengers?”

“You picked Stiles’ favorite! No fair!” Isaac whined even though he’d wanted to see it too. It was all for show and the others knew it.

“Hey Mum and Dad have spoken, no arguing!” Stiles countered and laughter trickled through the room as John stood to find and put in the DVD.

Derek found it hard to focus on the movie since he’d let his wolf completely respond to his pack’s happiness. The wolves around him seemed to all be leaning forward ever so slightly toward their alpha. It was a sign of a strong pack. Derek’s wolf wanted his pack to be happy and they were responding by sharing it back with him. Stiles was beside him, laughing along with the movie, throwing in his own commentary at times until Cora whacked him on the head for talking. After Stiles seemed to just be content moving his hands. He brushed them up and down her sides, occasionally letting his hands drop to pat Isaac’s arm. He would let his other hand brush quickly against Derek if the man zoned out.

After the movie ended the pack was pretty sleepy. John and Melissa got up to leave for a dinner date. Both of their cars are blocked in and they threaten to take Scott’s bike which the boy was okay with, but Stiles protested.

“Don’t you dare! You drive fast enough as it is! I don’t want you to get the two of you killed!” And so the large heap of comfortable bodies moved so Scott could move his bike while Stiles ranted on and on to his father about his health and general poor habits. It was amusing to say the least, but Derek was tired, suddenly mellowed from the feeling of pack, so he gently placed a hand over his mouth until the boy finally stopped talking.

“Thanks Derek!” Melissa responded cheerily while Stiles tried to bite Derek’s palm.

“That tickles.” The alpha deadpanned and Stiles glared back, switching to licking in hopes to gross him out.

“Ew cut that out!” Cora whined and moved to Scott’s vacated spot. John and Melissa were already out the door and Scott had made his way back, lying out on the loveseat. “Mum and Dad were flirting while I was sitting on them!” Cora curled into Isaac for support and the beta snorted, though he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

“We are not flirting!” Stiles whined, his mouth finally free of Derek’s oppressive hand. “If attempted suffocation is a werewolf mating habit, we’re all going to have a very long conversation about consensual and safe sex!”

“Oh my God!” The collective groan from the pack made Derek actually giggle and Stiles just stopped dead, turning to face the man.

“We will never speak of this again.” He said with a straight face and they all nodded together.

“Well that was interesting. If you guys intend on getting this puppy pile started get upstairs!” Stiles ushered the pups toward the stairs without moving himself. Scott lingered longer than the rest, watching his best friend and his alpha sit shoulder to shoulder.

“I’ll make sure no one pees on the bed.” Scott joked and Stiles gave him a grateful smile. “Don’t take to long, though I can’t promise any good spots.”

Stiles waited to hear the door to his bedroom close. He turned his face toward Derek, gently brushing his hand against the alpha’s.

“They can still hear us.” Derek said, not sure what prompted him to do so.

“Okay listen up pups, this is the last thing you will hear me say until we come upstairs. No more super hearing, this is a private conversation. If you don’t listen to me then I’m not making brownies later.”

“That’s a low blow.” Derek chuckled when he heard the betas squeak and scramble around on the floor above.

“But it works.” Stiles grinned with all of his face. “Look Derek, if you won’t want to rebuild the house, I totally understand. I actually told them to knock off bothering you a while ago, but you know how they are.”

“We do need a bigger place for everyone though.” Derek admitted. He let his fingers brush over Stiles’ before his hand fell heavily on Stiles’ thigh. He ignored the hitch in the boy’s breath, gently lacing their hands together. “I want to have a bigger place for them, for our pack.”

“Our pack?” Stiles’ voice was quiet. Derek wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard it so low, so insecure before. The boy who didn’t take shit from anyone sounded almost scared and it was all because of Derek. The thought brought the alpha so much pain he almost thought he’d been physically struck. He turned to face the boy, needing more than anything to see his face and make him see just how serious Derek was being.

“Yes, our pack.” Stiles didn’t respond except to squeeze his hand tighter. Their eyes locked and they shared a private smile. They sat together in silence until the sounds of yelling from the floor above meant that the moment had to end.

“I swear to God,” Stiles sighed. He untangled himself from Derek to stand, only to offer him his hand again. Derek took it, though they both knew he didn’t need Stiles’ help to get up. Together they went to face whatever trouble their pups were getting into. For the first time since Stiles had asserted himself as an equal to Derek in the pack they confronted them together as equals.

“Why are you holding hands?” Lydia asked from her spot on the bed as soon as they entered Stiles’ bedroom. Derek snorted when he realized she was dead center of the small bed. Typical Lydia.

“Well Lydia, when a Mommy and a Daddy really like each other.” Stiles began, taking his hand back as he crawled onto the bed, making Allison part from Lydia’s side to snuggle between the two.

“You are  not giving us the sex talk.”

“Wait, are you two having sex?” The noise grew one hundred fold and Stiles just rolled his eyes, smiling when he noticed that Derek was blushing just as badly as he was.

“They are totally your pups tonight.” Derek tried to growl, but Aiden pulled him toward the bed, moving to sandwich the alpha between himself and Lydia.

“Our pups, remember that Derek.” Stiles laughed over the noise. He buried his face in Lydia’s hair while Derek did the same on the other end. They both fell asleep in her strawberry blonde curls, blissfully ignorant to the many schemes and trickywolf plans of their troublesome pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay this one is all finished! I think I have to go back to the other series for a bit, but the next story will be a real Sterek story I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure yet how long this will be, maybe only one or two more chapters, but we'll see!


End file.
